


I Have A Feeling I'm Not in London Anymore…

by Broadwaylover17



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, John is the scarecrow, Land of Oz, Lestrade is the Lion, Molly visits Oz, Mrs. Hudson is Glinda, Sherlock is the Tin Man, Sherlock/Wizard of Oz Crossover, and Eurus is The Wicked Witch, sherlolly goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broadwaylover17/pseuds/Broadwaylover17
Summary: Molly begins an ordinary day at St. Bart's. But, an unexpected storm whisks Molly into the wonderful land of oz. She must journey to the Emerald City to meet the Wizard, in the hopes of returning to London. Not before making some friends along the way that seem very familiar to her. Sherlolly will ensue :). Crossover fanfic that includes the Wizard of Oz plot outline and the Oz characters have been swapped with Sherlock characters.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	1. Somewhere Over the Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this fanfic back in 2014 but I had a desire to edit and improve it. It is very self-indulgent! The story of The Wizard of Oz is one that is very close to my heart. And, I wanted to mash up two of my favorite things. Here goes nothing! Hope you enjoy the new and improved version. :)

Molly began her daily commute to St. Bart's Hospital at exactly six o'clock in the morning. The brisk morning air tingled her skin as she strode toward the Underground. Fortunately, the particular carriage she occupied was not very crowded, allowing Molly to have a few moments of peace.

That peace would, unfortunately, come to an end by the one and only Sherlock Holmes. Upon Molly’s arrival at St. Bart’s, she found him examining a fresh corpse lying on a slab in the mortuary. Molly gave a small gasp. Sherlock's presence at her place of work was hardly ever a surprise to her, but she was not expecting to see the consulting detective this early in the morning.

For an absurd amount of time, silence filled the room as Molly took note of Sherlock’s tall and handsome figure. Even from a distance, she could clearly see his beautiful and messy curls, his high and pronounced cheekbones, and his large and elegant fingers.

 _Good lord, he’d make an excellent statue,_ Molly thought to herself. _That way one could look upon him in awe without hearing the awful, rude things he would say. Yes, that sounds perfect._ Molly let out a stifled giggle at her mean yet intriguing idea. 

Sherlock, however, did not take kindly to Molly’s amusement. Thus, he greeted her in a most unpleasant manner.

"Good Morning to you as well, Molly. It’s so _delightful_ to see you find me amusing! Shall I counter by saying you look extremely unwell today? Had a lover’s quarrel with your latest fling last night?" 

Molly attempted to reply, but Sherlock continued. “Ah, yes. I see now. Slightly darkened circles under the eyes suggest a pattern of sleepless nights this week. You are wearing the rainbow jumper which implies sentimentality. You wore that exact jumper on the day we solved crimes together. A day that is a comforting, happy memory to you, so clearly you wanted to wear something that cheers you up. Although that previous deduction might be a stretch, the jumper’s bright colors do suggest you have a desire to feel happier. Now, the big question is why? Why do you want to improve your mood? I noticed that-”

“Shut up!” Molly finally interjected. Sherlock’s mouth tightly closed in response and he kept his eyes fixed on her.

“For your information, _Sherlock,_ I want to feel happier because I have been feeling...lonely this past week.” She sighed slightly as she accepted that that was how she truly felt. “No, there has not been anyone since Tom. Plus, your previous attempts to frighten anyone that shows interest in me has not helped either. It seems like you really enjoy tormenting me, don’t you?”

Sherlock remained silent, allowing Molly to continue venting her frustrations. 

“Honestly, Sherlock. I have no idea why people think _you_ are incapable of human emotion,” she stated sarcastically. 

Molly exhaled as if a heavy weight had been lifted off her chest. She had properly told off Sherlock Holmes. In past interactions, she had some experience in the art of putting him in his place. But this particular exchange felt immensely cathartic. 

Sherlock pressed his lips together and narrowed his eyes. He was well aware that his deductions had enraged Molly, and he felt a strange sensation in his chest as a response. A tightness that made it difficult to breathe. As if Molly herself had a hold of Sherlock and she would not let go.

Molly was becoming increasingly irritated by his quietness. “Well? Are you going to say anything? Come now, Sherlock. Where is your witty retort? Your snide insult? Are you just going to stand there like a statue?” 

Sherlock swallowed hard, then he replied in a soft, low voice, “Molly, I am sorry. I’ve hurt you again and I am feeling quite remorseful about it. Forgive me for disrupting you at work.” With that statement, Sherlock nodded his head as a goodbye, and he quietly exited the morgue.

Molly looked forlornly in his direction as he left. Although she was the victor of the argument, she did not celebrate the victory. Instead, she contemplated what it would be like to live somewhere else. Somewhere far away. Somewhere quieter. Somewhere beautiful. Somewhere, anywhere but here.


	2. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly heads home after a rough workday. Unbeknownst to her, a storm is coming that will be the catalyst for her journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! After reading through my first chapter, I must apologize for my characterization of Molly. I think I made her a little too mean in that chapter. So hopefully, you'll find her more in character in this chapter. Happy reading and please share your thoughts!

With autopsies and paperwork complete, Molly locked up the lab and started to make her way home. 

“Let’s see, the tube or a walk?” she said to herself. A ride in a crowded carriage would be hellish after the day she endured. A walk would be a nice, refreshing change. 

As she wandered the streets, she noticed that there were fewer people roaming about. The city felt quieter and calmer than usual. The skies formed dark, ominous clouds. Colors faded as London became increasingly gray in hue. 

Each step Molly took became slower and slower as she approached her flat. She crossed the threshold with apprehension. Her sweet little cat Toby greeted her with a rub against her leg. She smiled for a brief moment, enjoying his company. She knelt down to rub his belly. His fur was so soft. He was such a comfort to her. “Hi there, Toby. I hope your day was better than mine. Honestly, all I want to do now is watch something mind-numbing on the telly.”

She made her way to the living room, her feet aching from her incredibly long walk. 

_Perhaps, that wasn't the smartest idea, Molly._

She let out a deep sigh as she collapsed on the sofa. With no dates to go on or any other engagements scheduled, she decided her night would be spent with a glass or two of wine as well as some crappy telly.

Flipping through channels became an annoyance because there was really nothing interesting to watch. But then, Molly stumbled upon the weather channel.

**Warning: severe weather advisory for the London area. The arrival of the storm is imminent. And take all the necessary safety precautions. Speed: 135 km/h, strong wind gusts, 30% chance of hail, 100% chance of heavy rain.**

She gazed at the screen, her body stricken with fear and worry. 

_Jesus, that sounds like a cyclone... In London? Something like this has not occurred since The Great Storm of 1987! Why did I not hear about this? Was I too consumed with work?_

Molly could hear the storm approaching. She moved to the window for a closer look. The wind wailed like someone was letting out a bloodcurdling scream. The lightning flashed across the sky, leaving a temporary scar. And the thunder crashed violently. She scrambled about to collect all the necessary items. A torch, a powerbank, and other various necessities were stuffed into a bag. In the midst of all the commotion, Molly tripped over herself and fell hard onto the floor.

Smack!

Molly’s head banged against the hardwood flooring, and then there was darkness. 

Completely unconscious, she laid there for what must have been hours. She was then woken up by the soft, wet touch of Toby's tongue against her cheek. She lifted herself slightly from her supine position to discover that her flat was in shambles. Pots and pans knocked about everywhere in her kitchen. Various books that were once housed on shelves were now scattered across the floor of her living room. And Molly's wine glass had broken, the red wine soaked into the fabric of her sofa.

Bright rays of light glistened through the windows, a stark contrast from the dreadful darkness that once consumed her surroundings. Disoriented, Molly made her first attempt to stand. Her legs wobbled as she used her hands to help keep balance. Her persistence gave her the strength to remain standing. 

Although she was able to stand, Molly’s head remained discombobulated and strained. She massaged her temples in an effort to ease the pain. 

“I wonder what it's like outside, don’t you?” she whispered to Toby as she picked him up.

Molly carefully maneuvered her way around her messy flat to advance to her front door.

Placing one hand on the brassy knob, she gave it a turn and a pull. Wholly unprepared for what she was about to see.


	3. Are you a good witch?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly discovers that she is not in London anymore...

Much to her astonishment, Molly saw no cars or street lamps or cement streets for that matter. In front of her was a vast landscape of color. Grassy hills with vibrant shades of green. Rippling ponds underneath small bridges. And hut-like houses of every size and color. Molly had never seen anything like it in her life. It was as if she entered a world from a dream. Every shade of the rainbow was painted across the tiny village. 

She apprehensively stepped away from her flat, moving toward the epicenter of the peculiar town. Exotic flora and fauna engulfed the tall trees that surrounded her. Bizarre looking birds flew above, and she took note of a long and winding road, paved with yellow bricks below her feet. 

Every new discovery excited and bewildered Molly. She had never seen such beauty. 

_ Where am I? This place is like no place on Earth.  _

"Toby...I have a feeling we're not in London anymore," she stated, mesmerized.

High in the distance, Molly spotted a most unusual sight. A sphere radiating with brilliant light was descending from the sky, making its way in her direction. She placed Toby down beside her while she stared in awe at the curious orb.

When the unusual form landed, it gradually disappeared, revealing a lovely, elderly woman in a pink gown. Molly was gobsmacked at what she had witnessed. 

_ I'm definitely not in London.  _

Molly took a closer look at the woman who was stepping towards her. 

_ Mrs. Hudson? _

The woman's features were similar to that of Sherlock's landlady. Short, chestnut hair with wisps of gray. A wrinkled but kind face with small eyes and a small mouth.

The strange woman moved closer, and said, "Oh, hello dear! You are most welcome here. You, the one who freed the Munchkins. I am Glinda the Witch of the North. Are you a good witch or a bad witch?" 

Molly was puzzled by such an odd question. 

_ Munchkins? Witches? Where could I possibly be?  _

"Um...Who? Me? I'm not a witch," she replied hesitantly. She was unsure if the lady’s question was a compliment or an insult.

"Is that the witch?" Glinda gestured to Toby.

"Toby? Of course not. He's my cat. Why are you asking me these questions? Where am I? And what are Munchkins?"

"Ah! You are in the great land of Oz. And a house appears to have landed on the Wicked Witch of the East. Munchkins, the little people who live in Munchkin land, saw you exiting the house.” 

Molly’s gaze beheld a pair of legs that protruded out from under her flat. She gasped in horror. 

_ Did I really kill someone?  _

The thought made her shudder. She took note of the ruby shoes adorning the deceased witch’s feet.

Glinda continued, “So, that is why I ask if you are a good witch or a bad witch."

"But, I'm not a witch! My name is Molly Hooper, and I am from London."

"London? What a peculiar name! I've never heard of it."

"Well, I guess it's far away from here. Is there any way for me to return home?"

"Hmm, perhaps the one who might know would be the Great and Powerful Wizard of Oz."

"Wizard of Oz? Can he truly help me? Where can I find him?" All of this new information was overwhelming for Molly, and her strange environment encouraged an uneasy feeling in her gut.

"Oh, he is very powerful but leads a mysterious and solitary existence. He lives in the Emerald City, and that is a long journey from here. And since you now have become an enemy to the Wicked Witch of the West. You should start out on your quest soon, my dear!"

"You mean there's another wicked witch?" Molly involuntarily murdered a woman whom she had no previous quarrels with, and now she has angered her sister! The last thing she wanted to do was make an enemy.

"Oh, yes! The Wicked Witch of the East's sister. She is very smart and very dangerous. Legend has it that she is aware of truths beyond the normal scope. You must avoid the west of Oz. That is her domain." The elderly witch made her way over to the crushed corpse. She gingerly pulled the shoes off. "A parting gift for you!" Glinda smiled as she offered the shoes to Molly.

"Thank you, but I think it would be rude of me to wear the shoes of a deceased witch." The witch's gesture made Molly feel uncomfortable. 

_ Their customs for respecting the dead are so unusual here! _

"I insist that you wear the ruby slippers. Their magic is far too great to fall into the hands of the Wicked Witch. Please understand that the slippers belong to you now." 

Molly reluctantly accepted the gift. She removed her plain, tan flats, and she replaced them with the ruby slippers. "Where is the Emerald City? Do you have a map or some sort of guide?" 

"Just follow the yellow brick road, dear." Before Molly could respond with another inquiry, Glinda disappeared into her sphere once more, floating up to the sky.

_ Well, that wasn't very helpful. _

Molly could see the path of the brick road stretching far into the distance. It was going to be a long and arduous journey. With a slight nod, she took her first steps down the yellow road, with Toby by her side.


	4. How Molly Met the Scarecrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which Molly meets Joh- I mean, Scarecrow!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will notice that a lot of the dialogue is similar to that of the 1939 film. I did my best to present the characterization of both Molly and John in this chapter.

Each step down the yellow brick became more excruciatingly painful for Molly. She felt like her feet were being squeezed in a vise. 

When she came to a fork in the road, she took the opportunity to rest. She sat down on the grassy edge of the road, alleviating the unbearable pressure from the shoes. Toby rubbed against her thigh gently and purred as he curled into a ball and closed his eyes.

Behind them stood a white picket fence. On the other side of the fence stood a lanky scarecrow hanging from a pole. He wore a pointed hat, and his patched clothes were a dark shade of blue. Straw stuck out from under his hat and from out of his clothes. His painted face displayed a cheery disposition, but his deep blue eyes feigned sadness. As Molly stared at the scarecrow, his facial features soon became very familiar to her.

"John?" she whispered to herself. Molly let out a tiny gasp as she witnessed the scarecrow's head turn up.

"Who?" the Scarecrow questioned.

Molly shrieked faintly. "You're...You're talking?" 

_This is impossible. I must be dreaming!_

"Why yes, I suppose I am." The Scarecrow smiled cheerfully.

"How could you possibly be talking? Scarecrows can't talk, can they?" replied Molly.

"Well... I wouldn't know. I don't have a brain, you see. Only straw," Scarecrow stated. 

"That can't be true...How can you talk if you haven't got a brain?"

"Hmm...I don't know. But, some people without brains do an awful lot of talking, don't they?" 

Molly found it hard to argue such a valid point. "Yes, I guess you're right. Well, um... I don’t believe I’ve introduced myself," continued Molly.

Scarecrow's face brightened, "No, you haven’t."

"Molly Hooper, pleased to meet you." She continued to look at the scarecrow in awe. He seemed so real to her and so familiar.

His voice broke her fixed gaze. "Why are you staring?"

Molly blushed slightly. "Oh, I'm sorry...It's just...You remind me of someone I know. That's all." 

The Scarecrow responded with a kind, closed-lip smile. “Well, I can’t say if I’d remember you. My thoughts, if that’s what they are, are all fuzzy, you see. I believe I was once a soldier, fighting in a great war. I can see bits and pieces of memories but it’s not clear.”

"Wow, that’s incredible though! To see the memories of another life without a brain. Really remarkable.” Molly noticed how Scarecrow’s feet dangled above the ground and how his arms wrapped tightly around the plank of wood attached to the pole. “You must be very uncomfortable. Can't you get down from there?" 

"Oh, I've never tried," he responded in a dispirited manner. He seemed so lonely. Molly empathized with the unique creature, and she could not let him continue to feel that way.

"Let me help you." Molly crossed over the fence to get behind the Scarecrow’s pole. She examined the plank of wood, looking for a way to release him. A thinly shaped nail found at the back caught her attention. She bent the nail down, and Scarecrow tumbled forward onto the ground. "Oh! Are you okay?" 

Scarecrow grunted as he stretched his back. "Yes, thank you so much!"

Molly smiled as she observed the scarecrow in his attempts to stand. "Well, Scarecrow, do you think you can help me find the Emerald City?"

"Emerald City? I've never seen it. Why do you want to go there?"

"Oh...I'm going to see the Wizard of Oz. Hopefully, he'll help me get back home. To London."

"Really? Where's London?"

"It's where I’m from."

Scarecrow acknowledged Molly’s statement with a nod, and he then slumped to the ground. His facial expression resembled someone who was pondering something. "Do you think this Wizard could give me some brains?"

Molly contemplated the question. "I couldn't guarantee it. Even if he couldn't, you'd be no worse off than you are now."

"That's true," sighed Scarecrow.

He seemed disappointed with Molly's answer. _What about the witch?_ "Maybe you shouldn't come. I've made an enemy with a wicked witch. You might get into trouble."

"A witch? I am not afraid of a witch, or anything for that matter," he said proudly. Then, he gave it another thought. "Uh,...except a lighted match," he added discreetly.

"I don't blame you for that. Of course, you can come with me. Who knows! Maybe the Wizard will give you a brain!"

Scarecrow's disappointment faded, and his face lit up. He jumped with excitement, startling Molly. "Wonderful! Thank you, thank you!" His spirited reaction caused him to lose his balance, falling into Molly's arms. She was quick enough to catch him and help keep him standing.

"Oh, you're not starting out very well," giggled Molly.

"I'll try! Really, I will!" replied Scarecrow.

"To Oz?"

"To Oz!"

And so Scarecrow and Molly took a left down the yellow brick road, journeying to see the Wonderful Wizard of Oz, with Toby trailing behind them.


	5. A Man Made Out of Tin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly and Scarecrow discover a new companion, and Molly makes a connection with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big shout to Mousie, Mizjoely, Anarfea, Vermofftiss for their help with editing this chapter! You are all lovely!

As Molly continued her journey with her new companion, she once again felt weary from walking. "We need to find a place to stay for the night. It's getting dark." The vibrant colors of Oz grew darker, and Molly was beginning to feel unsafe in the woods.

"I don't need rest, but I think I see a cottage nearby," replied Scarecrow. He was pointing toward the northeast. From that direction, Molly saw a quaint little cottage straight ahead. 

Once they entered inside, they found quite a mess. Books scattered on the tables and the floor. Vials containing peculiar liquids. And from the pantry, Molly caught a whiff of something that was most definitely not food. “It looks like a man of science used to live here,” she surmised. _The kind of man who would interest me,_ she thought.

"How do you know a man lives here?" Molly’s statement puzzled the brainless scarecrow.

"Oh, I don't. It's just that...I have this gut feeling that it's a man." Molly thought about it longer. Why did she think a man lived here? Perhaps, her reasoning was more emotional than logical. Maybe, she fancied the idea that such a man would exist.

With the thought fresh in her mind, Molly picked her way across the room towards the long bed with a wooden frame she spotted in the back corner. Toby jumped onto the bed, ready to snuggle with Molly as she slept. 

Scarecrow decided to keep an eye out for Molly. He picked a chair by the window to sit on and began to stare at the window, observing the outside occurrences or lack thereof. Before Molly fell fast asleep, she raised her head off the pillow slightly to get another look at the scarecrow. _He looks like a soldier. More and more, he reminds me of John. But, it couldn’t possibly be him._ Molly's thoughts echoed in her head, slowly decrescendoing as she drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

The warm beams of morning sunlight awakened Molly. She found Scarecrow still sitting by the window, looking outside. Colors that once faded into the cover of darkness were now bright and more beautiful than ever.

"Oh! Thank goodness you're awake. I was thinking you'd let the day continue without you," beamed the Scarecrow. Molly smiled at her new friend's excitement. It was so nice to have someone to talk to. Toby was an excellent companion in his own right, but he was severely lacking in the conversational department.

"No, of course not!” she replied. “We need to get going anyway. But first, breakfast! I am starving." Molly hastily exited the cottage with Toby and Scarecrow following behind her.

"Why do you need...break-fast?" asked Scarecrow.

"It’s the meal that someone eats to start their day.” Molly spotted several trees in front of her, bearing a familiar fruit. “An apple should do the trick.” She extended her arm to grab one close to her. Before she picked one, her head turned back to Scarecrow. “Do you want one?"

Scarecrow smiled shyly. "Being made of hay, I don't need to eat. Thank you for your offer." 

Molly smiled and patted Scarecrow on the shoulder, expressing genuine understanding. She then continued to pick an apple off the tree. Without warning, a branch from the tree swatted Molly's hand, forcing the apple to drop to the ground. "Ow!" shouted Molly as she rubbed her still burning hand.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" asked a foreign voice emanating from the tree.

"Well, I was hungry, and...Did you say something?" Molly was bewildered. _Now trees can talk? This place keeps getting stranger and stranger._

"Well! How would you feel if I came along and picked something off of you?" humphed the tree.

Scarecrow stepped in to help. "Come along, Molly. I believe you’ve had enough of this nonsense. These trees are not worth your time." Molly looked at him curiously. _What is he up to?_

"Excuse me? Nonsense?! How dare you!" exclaimed the tree, tossing an apple at Scarecrow’s head. He artfully missed the attack and continued to taunt the tree into throwing more apples.

Molly caught on to the Scarecrow’s plan. Delighted, she sought after the apples that had fallen to the ground. Her search led her further in the woods than anticipated. The tree gave mighty throws. As Molly followed the trail of apples, she spotted something peculiar. It was shining brilliantly, bewitching Molly to step closer.

Step by step, she advanced towards the curious shimmering light until she finally discovered the source. What displayed in front of her truly shocked her. The figure of a strikingly handsome man made entirely out of tin.

He was quite a sight. He was sitting on the stump of a tree. His back leaning forward slightly and both hands steepled under his chin as if he were either praying or thinking deeply. His whole self resembled that of a human man except for the fact that his skin, hair, and clothes had a metal sheen. Molly was awestruck. Despite the metallic nature of his features, he was beautiful. High, pronounced cheekbones and a razor-sharp jawline. The metal man’s eyes captivated her. She couldn’t help but stare, and she was unaware of how long she did so. Eventually, Molly called out to her straw companion, asking him to come and see what, or rather, who she found.

“What is that?” Scarecrow asked.

“I think it’s a man. Or at least, he used to be,” replied Molly, still gazing upon the Tin Man.

Silence was broken by a muffled sound that seemed to have come from the statue. "Mmmcan," the frozen figure mumbled.

"Did you say something?" asked Molly.

"Oil can!" The words squeezed out through the man's tightly shut jaw.

"Oil can what?" questioned the scarecrow. 

Molly let out a small laugh. _That was pretty funny,_ she thought. From the corner of her eye, Molly saw an oil can resting beside a nearby tree. “Here,” she said as she grabbed the oil can and brought it closer to the rusted man. “This should help.” Two clicks and the oil spurted from the spout, spraying the corners of the Tin Man’s mouth. 

Rust splintered as his jaw began to move for the first time in who knows how long. "Mm, muh, ah, eh, It...It’s about time someone showed up!" the Tin Man scoffed. His voice shocked Molly. So rich and deep in timbre. That voice was so familiar to her, but she couldn’t recollect why. "Oil my shoulders and my elbows," he demanded.

At first, both Molly and Scarecrow were astonished by his bravado and unabashed incivility. Not a hint of kindness or gratitude. Despite this behavior, they assisted him by oiling his joints. He exhaled in relief as he lowered his arms. "Does that hurt?" asked Molly.

"Of course not!” he snapped. “It feels...better actually. I've been sitting here in that position for ages." Tin Man adjusted himself on the stump, moving his back from an arched angle to a straight angle.

"How did this happen to you?" asked Molly. _The madness of being alone for so long must have been unbearable._

"I was once flesh and blood like you. Back then, I was the only sage in the land of Oz, gloating about my intellectual prowess to anyone I encountered. Unbeknownst to me, the Wicked Witch of the East envied my brain. When she discovered my talents, she desired to use me for her own selfish purposes. When I refused her, she said 'If I can't have your brain, then I'll find a way to have your heart.' And so, she used my strengths against me by placing an enchantment on one of my serums I concocted. The serum’s purpose was to enhance one’s natural abilities. However, when I sampled it, I felt an emptiness in my chest and a coldness consumed me. I thought I was dying, but when I finally saw my reflection, I was..."

“You were like this.” Molly finished his sentence. She looked at him with pity.

“Yes...that witch took my heart and transformed me into this...this Tin Man.” He bowed his head slightly and sighed. Although it seemed like he was not emotional, Molly saw sadness in his eyes. A sadness she had seen before.

"No heart?" questioned Scarecrow.

"Well, I was reliably informed that I didn't have one to begin with," he said dryly.

Molly’s heart sank. "But, you were human. Of course, you had a heart," she said. 

Tin Man stared at her. It was the first time in his life that he heard a kind word from anyone. "No. The Witch won. I was young and arrogant, and now it's too late."

Molly was disappointed that her words could not encourage him."No...it's not!" she exclaimed as she shook her head. "If you come with us to the Emerald City, you could ask the Wizard for a heart."

"You naive girl. Do you think the Wizard will give us what we desire? I've heard no one has ever seen him nor asked him for anything," he said coldly. 

Molly’s lips curved down in a frown. He may be right, but she was not willing to concede to him. "I might not have your "intellectual prowess" as you call it, but I'm sure that the Wizard will help us. We've come so far already."

Her dark brown eyes met the icy blue of his. Those eyes. Green and blue and specks of ...gold? 

_I know those eyes..._

_Sherlock?_

Before the Tin Man could respond, a high pitched cackle shrieked in the distance.


	6. You Call That Long?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly finally meets the terrible wicked witch. Something about her confuses Molly.

Molly and her new friends turned around to find a woman planted firmly on top of the cottage’s thatched roof. Her appearance was unsettling. She wore a long black lace dress with a black cape that draped over her shoulders and extended all the way to her feet. Green was the pigmentation of her skin. A pasty, disgusting shade of green. Her horrid laughter gave Molly a fright. 

"You call that long? Why you've only just begun." The Witch was speaking directly to Molly. Her voice was apathetic and calculating. "Ah, I see you’ve acquired some help." The Witch’s gaze shifted from Molly to the two strange men next to her. “The brainless sold- I mean scarecrow...and the heartless detect-...tin man.” A sly smile formed on her face.

Molly blinked in confusion. _What did she mean by that? Was she truly insinuating that they are-_

Her thoughts were interrupted as The Wicked Witch continued. “I’m giving you two my one and only warning. If you persist in helping her, there will be consequences. Please do consider how clever I am. There are a multitude of ways that I could torture you. I think you’d make a fine mattress, wouldn't you agree?" she stated, eyeing to Scarecrow. There was fear in his eyes, but his body remained still and resolute. "And, as for you, my lovely Tin Man. I think I'll finish my sister's work. You'll be nothing but scrap metal when I'm finished with you." Molly looked over at the Tin Man. He gave an eye roll and heaved a sigh of indifference. The Witch cackled once more and then disappeared in a puff of scarlet smoke. 

Molly gaped at the fading smog, the smell of sulfur filling her nostrils. This was her first encounter with the greatly feared Wicked Witch of the West, and Molly could not recognize the Witch’s face. 

_Everyone here reminds me of someone that I know. So why not her? What’s different about her?_

"I don't care what she says. I'll help you see the Wizard, whether I get a brain or not,” Scarecrow interjected, distracting Molly from her thoughts. “I’m not afraid of anything, remember?" He shot her a friendly wink, and Molly acknowledged it with a smile.

A cold hand touched her arm. "Though it may be a fruitless venture, I’ll see you reach the Emerald City. It will take a lot more than a witch to frighten me.” The Tin Man smirked, his deep blue eyes fixed on Molly. 

She was pleasantly surprised by his brief act of kindness. _Maybe he's not as heartless as he seems,_ thought Molly _._ "Thank you. Both of you. I truly appreciate it... It's funny, but ... I feel as if I've known you two for years.".

"I don't see how," replied Scarecrow. "But, it is a nice thought, Molly.”

"Yes, it’s not very likely that we would know each other. I have never seen any of you before," added Tin Man.

Molly exhaled softly and said, "I guess it doesn't matter. We know each other now, don't we?" 

Scarecrow and Tin Man each gave a small laugh and smiled at Molly. Once again, the man made out of tin stunned her. _I think that’s the first time I’ve seen him smile. He has such a nice smile..._

“Shall we?” The Tin Man offered his arm to Molly, and she accepted it. A faint blush rose in her cheeks.

And so, their journey continued. Molly, Scarecrow, and Tin Man walked further down the yellow brick road.

With Toby, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Molly never met Eurus in canon, so that's why she didn't recognize her face ;)  
> Thanks for reading! Hope you are liking it so far!


	7. You're Nothing But A Coward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep in the forest lies a detective inspec- I mean a lion!

The forest grew darker as the three friends walked along the yellow brick road. Moss covered rocks and fallen branches were small obstructions that they passed with ease. Leafy tops of towering trees blanketed the sky, and strips of light escaped through the leaves, dimly illuminating the path. Molly felt a shiver run down her spine. She was in a very different world from her own, and a foreboding forest only helped increase her anxiety. 

_Thwack!_

A short loud noise made her jump slightly. Tin Man and Scarecrow turned to her to see what was wrong. "Sorry...It’s just...this forest, something about it doesn’t feel quite right. That's all." The two men looked at Molly with concern, but she gave a shrug, dismissing her fears, and pressed on. 

_What creatures could be lurking in the dark?_

"Do you know what kind of animals live in this forest?"Molly asked the Tin Man.

"As I recall, mostly lions and tigers and bears," he replied. "Why do you ask?" 

Molly didn’t want to tell him about her fears. "Oh, I was just curious," she said, bluffing with a smile. The Tin Man furrowed his brows and looked at her suspiciously. Molly could tell that he saw through her lie.

The three continued further until a powerful roar stopped them in their tracks. An enormous, wild lion barreled its way onto the road, blocking the path. Molly impulsively grasped her hands tightly around an arm that was closest to her. 

Tin Man jumped slightly and looked down to see her clinging to his left arm. Although he tensed from her touch at first, his body soon eased and his mouth curved into a gentle smile.

Molly was too distressed by the situation to notice Tin Man's affections. Instead, she was more concerned about the larger-than-life lion that was lunging toward them. With each jump closer, the lion let out a nasty growl. The threesome stayed together as it drew near. They carefully attempted to back away, but then...

ROAR!!

The beast growled and snapped at them. Molly flinched.

_Oh great, a lion. What’s next? A talking sea turtle??_

The animal bellowed, "Oi! What do you think you are doing in my forest? This is not your jurisdiction!" 

_That voice, that accent..._

_Lestrade?_

While Molly stared at the fierce brute, Toby seized the opportunity to pounce and scratch at his fur! The beast flung the cat off with one swat of his paw. Toby hissed and firmly planted his paws on the ground. The Lion retaliated by sticking his chest out, asserting dominance, then he lunged at the small cat! 

Before the Lion could attempt his attack, Molly bravely stepped in front of her pet and gave the animal a hard slap across the nose. "Don't you dare try and hurt him! Don't you dare!" Rage consumed Molly. "No one touches my cat! Do you hear me?!" Scarecrow and Tin Man were amazed as Molly unleashed her fury on the beast.

"Oi! What was that for? I didn't bite him!" complained the Lion, massaging his nose with his paw.

"No, but that's what you were going to do." Molly noticed that the lion seemed to be very passive, not attempting to fight back. It looked like he was...cowering. "Well, look at you. You were acting so tough before and now...now you're nothing but a coward."

"You're right. I am a coward," he admitted. “I've been a failure as the King of the Beasts." The Cowardly Lion lumped into a sitting position and tucked his head close to his chest.

Scarecrow looked at him curiously and said, "But that’s what you are! I don’t understand. How can you be a coward?"

"Lions of Oz are the guardians of the forest. My job is to protect and serve its creatures. I haven’t done that! I’m a pathetic excuse for a lion," replied the Cowardly Lion, wallowing in self-pity.

"Hm..that’s unfortunate," Tin Man noted indifferently. Molly gave him a disapproving look. He met her gaze and frowned. "Sorry...um, that wasn't good." His response made her grin, and she discovered that she could influence the heartless Tin Man with one look.

"Don't you think the Wizard could help him, too?" whispered Scarecrow to Molly. She nodded in agreement.

Molly turned to Lion and gently patted his paw. "Why don't you come with us? We're on our way to see the Wizard of Oz. Each of us is looking for something we don’t have or something that we lost. Maybe he could give you some courage," stated Molly.

The Lion gave a timid shrug and scratched at his ear. “Wouldn’t it be embarrassing to be in the company of such a failure?”

She smiled kindly at the pitiful lion and said, “No, it wouldn’t-”

“Well...” interrupted Tin Man. Molly quickly elbowed him where his ribs would be if he still had them. “It’s nothing,” he coughed.

Molly beamed, "To Oz?" 

And just like that three became four. Continuing the journey to the City of Emeralds, with Toby too. Blissfully unaware that the Wicked Witch of the West was brewing a plot of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll be posting another chapter within a day or two!


	8. Poppies Will Put Them to Sleep!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wicked Witch of the West devises a plan, and Tin Man experiences an emotion.

In the West of Oz, there lived a terrifying witch. For many years, she isolated herself from the rest of the world. No one in all of Oz was like her, and nobody could understand her. The Wicked Witch of the West viewed the majority as less than, ones whose intelligence would never rival hers. That was until her sister, The Wicked Witch of the East, spoke of a handsome man who lived in the center of Oz. His brain could have provided a challenge for the Witch from the West. But sisters being sisters, they fought over who should claim him. The Witch of the East was deeply in love with him. On the other hand, the Wicked Witch of the West was just simply intrigued by the beguiling stranger.

The Wicked Witch of the East’s lust for the man won out, and she quickly attempted to win him over. And he soon refused her. Heartbroken, she vowed to keep his heart with her forever, that is, until her untimely demise at the hands of a peculiar young woman from a foreign land. Only then did the Wicked Witch of the West leave her domain to mourn for her fallen sister. The site of her crushed body reduced the hardened witch to tears, and soon sadness turned to anger when she discovered that her sister’s prize possession, the magical ruby slippers, were missing!

It was on that day that the Wicked Witch of the West vowed to avenge the death of her sister by reclaiming her lost slippers and terminating the fool that rejected her...

“Well, well, well. It seems like the idiots ignored my warning,” said the Wicked Witch, having a peek at Molly and her three new companions with her magic eye. “Very well then. If a threat won’t work, then perhaps a little poisoning will do the job!”

She crossed from her balcony into a dimly lit room. Black was the color that consumed the walls and doors. The furniture and floors, however, were the softest velvet with a hue as crimson as blood. She began to gather unusual ingredients. Eye of a newt. Tongue of a bovine. Liver of a cat. She ground them in a mortar and pestle and whispered an incantation. The Wicked Witch then returned to her balcony, and, handful by handful, she tossed the finely ground powder in the air. “Poppies!” she cried. “Poppies shall put them to sleep.”

* * *

The road that extended to the Emerald City seemed endless for the group of four, and Molly was growing wearier. Before she could suggest to stop and rest, brilliant flashes of green appeared in the distance. _It's the Emerald City!_ The spectacular view gave Molly hope that her journey was coming to an end. She was going to go home. Back to London. Back to Bart’s. Back to....her friends. 

In the gap between the foursome and the City of Emeralds, there laid a sea of flowers. Beautiful red petals that stretched far to the left and to the right. Molly thought they were tulips or carnations at first glance. Then, given a closer look, she realized that they were poppies. She recognized them because she grew common poppies in a small garden on the balcony of her flat.

“Looks like you might get home after all,” said a baritone voice behind her. Molly turned to see Tin Man with what appeared to be a smile across his face. A smile that almost had a hint of sadness (if he was capable of expressing such an emotion).

“Yes,” Molly replied. “I suppose so.” When she first saw the Emerald City, she was delighted at the prospect of returning to London. But, the Tin Man’s statement made her feel...slightly glum about leaving. After meeting such kindred spirits, that were lost souls and outcasts like her, she realized that she had formed a bond with each of them. Friendships that felt so familiar and so close. Molly was hesitant to let them go.

That thought was kept at the back of her mind as the group began to cross the field of poppies. After a few steps, a dizzying sensation started to overwhelm Molly. Her head felt heavy, and her legs felt sluggish. The more she walked, the wearier her body became.

"No, wait," Molly stated, stopping her friends from continuing further. "I feel...tired. I need to rest, please."

“Right now? Can’t it wait till we reach the city?” asked Scarecrow, slightly panicked by the situation.

Molly shook her head. “Please, I need to rest for just a min- '' Before she could finish, Molly collapsed into the bed of poppies, and Toby soon joined next to her, fast asleep. Another victim to the Witch’s enchantment.

Confusion ran through the Tin Man, the Scarecrow, and the Lion. They were unsure of how to help the sleeping cat and her owner.

Tin Man knelt down, trying to wake Molly. And then, suddenly, Lion began to yawn. "What...Oh no, not me to-" He fell into the field, overtaken by the powerful spell. Scarecrow and Tin Man had the advantage of not being made of flesh. The spell, therefore, did not affect them.

In an effort to save his friends, Scarecrow tried first to lift Molly, but to no avail. “She won’t budge!” he exclaimed. Tin Man rolled his eyes, “For God's sake! Here, I guess I’ll do it.” Fortunately, the man made of tin was strong enough to pick her up. He gently lifted her as if she weighed no more than a leaf. He looked upon the sleeping young woman, taking in the softness of her features. Her smooth, brown hair. Her small, pink lips. Her fair skin. Tin Man was frightened when he began to feel a tightness in his chest. A sensation that had been lost to him ever since his transformation. But now, this woman has awakened it, and it terrified him.

"But, what about Lion?" asked Scarecrow, as the Tin Man started to walk towards the Emerald City, cradling Molly in his arms. "What could have done this? A spell? ... The Wicked Witch!" A most convenient gift was bestowed upon the group as soon as Scarecrow had finished his statement. Snow. Yes, snow was miraculously trickling down from the heavens. The snow was falling at such a fast pace that the poppy field was soon coated with a blanket of pure white. 

Unfortunately for Tin Man, his joints began to freeze up. “Damn! Not now!” he muttered under his breath as he attempted to move closer to the field’s edge where the yellow brick road continued. His attempt was fruitless however, for he had rusted himself completely once again.

The Scarecrow observed as the Lion and Toby arose from their slumber. He was relieved to see that the snow had the power to awaken his friends. Molly slowly opened her eyes, waking up in an awkward and uncomfortable position. Her back and legs were laying against hard, cold metal. She quickly rolled herself off only to find the Tin Man standing behind her, as still as a statue. It then dawned on her that he attempted to help her before the snow rusted him solid. 

_He tried to save me._ Molly smiled at the thought. _So he is capable of being selfless..._

Bounding through the flowers, Scarecrow came with the oil can, handing it to Molly. She oiled Tin Man's joints, and when he was fully revived, she reached up to his ear and whispered, "Thank you.” The Tin Man chose not to respond, but Molly noticed a change in his face after she thanked him. That satisfied her well enough. 

The foursome (and Toby) ventured onward as the dazzling view of the Emerald City drew closer and closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually added a little Oz history in this chapter. That was fun! I wonder if you can figure out who I envisioned the Wicked Witch of the East would be. Teehee ;)


	9. The Emerald City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four friends finally make it to the Emerald City, but they have yet to meet the Great and Powerful Oz.

It is a simple fact known throughout Oz. No one has seen the Wizard of Oz. Ever. Not since his arrival has anyone seen the man in the flesh. It was the duty of the Wizard’s guard to deliver the Wizard's news. If the Wizard honored a heroic citizen, the guard would bestow the medal. If there was a drought in the East, the guard would oversee water distribution to the Munchkins.

The Wizard of Oz became a legend, an icon. He was not a person. He was a symbol of the Ozian government. A symbol of power for all of Oz to fear and respect. With the Wicked Witch of the West’s reign brewing turmoil, many Ozians turned to the Wizard for help. Winkies, citizens that resided in the West of Oz, fled to the Emerald City for refuge from the Witch’s reign of terror. They were met with hospitality and kindness, but that came from the Emerald City’s inhabitants and the Wizard’s guard, not from the Wizard himself. 

The most curious aspect about the Wizard of Oz was that not one Ozian questioned him. All of his declarations were met with joyous applause. There was cheering in the streets, and Ozians enjoyed celebration after celebration in response to the Wizard’s decrees. He seemed to have all the answers to Oz’s problems. It is also very interesting to note that no Ozian has ever requested an audience with the Wizard. This intriguing fact about Oz would soon no longer be a fact. For there were four curious ones seeking out the Wizard of Oz.

A lion seeking courage.

A scarecrow wanting a brain.

A tin man who possibly wished for a heart.

And a young woman with a cat from a foreign land looking for a way home... 

* * *

The enormous gate stood tall in front of the four adventurers. Molly strained her neck as she looked upon the sheer size of it. An incredible fortress to behold with its vibrant colors and shimmering lights. She stepped closer and gave the enormous door knocker three consecutive knocks.

A befuddled elderly gentleman poked his head out from a small opening above the door knocker. He looked down upon the travelers, maintaining his perplexed expression. "What, what?! Who’s there? Who’s knocking?" he asked.

All three of Molly’s friends turned to look at her. A shade of pink flushed in her face. Being singled out was a little humiliating. She inhaled softly and answered, “Uh...I did.”

The timeworn man narrowed his eyes at her. "Well young lady, state your business!" he exclaimed.

"We wish to see the wizard, sir," stated Molly.

He let out an amused huff, "I don't know what good that will do you. Nobody's ever seen the Great Oz. I have never seen him!" The man’s eyes widened as he stared at the foursome. “Look, it is impossible to see the wizard, and you are wasting my ti-”

“Are you honestly going to deny us entry because we wish to meet the wizard?” interjected Tin Man. “Shall I remind you of the countless of Ozians who traveled to the Emerald City seeking to make their fortune and being granted access inside each and every time?” Tin Man smiled smugly at the elderly man whose skin blanched.

Scarecrow added, “Yes, and she has something special. The ruby slippers. Given to her by the Witch from the North!” 

The guard peered down further to get a better look at Molly’s shoes. “Goodness!” he exclaimed. “So, it’s true. You vanquished the Wicked Witch of the East and now wear her prized possession!” His comment made Molly embarrassed. 

_ It was just a coincidence, _ she thought.  _ I did not kill her! My flat did!  _

“Apologises! Please accept my apology! It is an honor to meet you, miss! Please, all of you come in!”

As the gate opened, the wonders of the Emerald City could be seen on full display. Shops flooded with people dressed in a bizarre and ornate fashion. And, of course, everything was green, every shade of the color. The floors were green. The lamps were green. Every single thing! Molly was awestruck. 

_ London pales in comparison to this! _

Before the four friends could wander any further, a horse-drawn carriage, a curricle to be precise, rolled in front of them. "Oi! I see we have newbies entering the big city. And look at you!” exclaimed the overly exuberant cabbie, gawking at Molly. “Aren’t you a pretty one!”

Molly smiled politely and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. While she was doing so, she failed to see that a certain man with a body made of steel was not too pleased with the cabbie’s flirtation.

“I’m flattered, sir. Truly,” she replied shyly. "Can you take us to the Wizard? We wish to see him."

"Oh, well...yes, of course!" His answer seemed hesitant like he was hiding something from the group. "But, first, I'll take you to a place where you can get yourselves fixed up. Some of you seem...a bit out of sorts." He glared at Tin Man, noting the state of his appearance. His tin exterior was oxidized. Copper tinted rust could be found all over his body. Traces of it on his face, his hands, his legs, and his arms.

Tin Man’s nostrils flared and his lips pressed tightly together. Molly could tell that he was both angry and embarrassed. 

"Thank you _very_ much," replied Molly with a tight smile. The four (and Toby as well) clambered on to take a seat in the carriage. Molly was astonished to see that the curricle was being drawn by horses whose hair was changing color. Their hair was first an energetic shade of red, and then it transitioned into orange. The exact color of an orange! She was amazed to discover that she was the only one in her party that was surprised by the horse of a different color. That did not stop her from admiring the various hair colors that morphed as time passed.

They finally arrived at the grand shop that the cabbie mentioned, which was conveniently equipped with all the necessary items for each of them. The Scarecrow was led to a room where his old hay was replaced with brand new straw. Tin Man entered another room where his tin was properly cleaned and shined, and any dents were repaired. In another part of the shop, the Lion’s matted fur was combed and trimmed.

Molly entered a grand salon where several stylists gave her a makeover. In her thirty-something years, she never considered herself a fashionista. She always wanted to feel comfortable. That being said, she was not about to dissuade the stylists from doing their work. The attention she was getting was too gratifying for her to resist. She sat contently as her fingers were manicured and her feet pedicured and while another beautician worked on her hair and makeup. 

After the four were primped and polished, they congregated together before setting out to see the wizard. Tin Man stared at Molly intently as the others talked amongst themselves.

"You look...well," complimented the Tin Man.

“I am,” she replied. That particular situation seemed eerily familiar to her. But, she had no time to think about it. A turbulent, whirring noise sounding above them captured the attention of dozens of Ozians. Molly tilted her head up to see black smoke etching something in the sky.

**Surrender**... **Molly**...

_ Her? Again?! She just won't leave me alone. _

Spectators were curious, "Who's Molly?" they questioned. "The Wizard will explain this. To the Wizard!"

Tin Man grabbed Molly's arm, dragging her along with others. The crowd was gathering at the entrance to the Wizard's chamber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I will update with a new chapter in a day or so.  
>  :)


	10. The Wizard of Oz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly and her friends finally meet the Great and Powerful Oz. However, his appearance is not what it seems. And a favor is asked.

Thousands of Ozians scrambled to the entrance of the Wizard's chamber. There was shouting and pushing, people demanding to be let inside. Through the chaos, Molly and the Tin Man reunited with the Scarecrow and the Lion. They maneuvered their way through the masses to make it to the front platform. A guard dressed in emerald robes was waving his hands in the air shouting inaudibly at the crowd. Once the friends arrived at the front, they were able to understand what the guard was saying.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please! Everything is alright now. The Great and Powerful Oz has got matters well in hand...I hope... So, you can all go home. There's nothing to worry about," he exclaimed. As the disgruntled guard continued to speak, the crowd gradually dispersed until there was no one left except for Molly and her companions. She stepped forward.

"Excuse me, sir. Can we please see the Wizard right away, all four of us?" she asked politely.

"I have direct orders to not allow anyone inside. Not nobody, not no how!" answered the guard, more infuriated than before.

Scarecrow stepped in, "But, she's _Molly_."

The guard's eyes widened with surprise, " _ She's  _ the Witch's _Molly_?" The four travelers nodded. "Well, that makes a difference. Um... I suppose...Please wait for a moment." The guard swiftly left the platform to enter the Wizard’s chambers.

As time passed, Molly was worried if he would return. And if he did return, would they be granted access? All of her hopes in going home relied solely on the Wizard of Oz. She knew of no other alternative. While the group waited, Molly observed how this was affecting her friends. Scarecrow was pacing, occasionally scratching his head. Tin Man found a place to sit and think, his hands steepled under his chin, exactly like the pose that Molly found him in. The Cowardly Lion, on the other hand, was having a lie-down.

The doors abruptly opened, revealing the Wizard’s guard once more. “The Great and Powerful Oz has reluctantly agreed to permit you all to enter his chamber. With one exception! You must speak with his Greatness one at a time!”

After the four friends agreed to the terms, the guard opened the doors, revealing a long narrow hallway. “You, Scarecrow. You have been summoned first!”

Scarecrow gave a quick nod and entered the hallway. Before he continued, Scarecrow turned his head back to his friends and smiled. His smile was supposed to be reassuring, but it, unfortunately, did not succeed in its purpose.

Carefully, he stepped further into the chamber. Long, elegant drapes enveloped the entrance, and the air felt thicker due to the smoke that was ascending in the distance. Scarecrow trembled slightly. Through the smoke, a beautiful woman revealed herself. “Come closer, my straw friend. There is no need to fear me.” Her soft voice was comforting to him. He drew nearer, complying with her request.

She was indeed fairly pretty. Platinum blonde hair with a pixie cut. Big blue eyes. And a perfectly sized mouth with a sweet cupid’s bow. “Please tell me. Why do you wish for a brain?”

Scarecrow was dumbfounded by the Wizard’s appearance, and he replied with, “You? You’re the Wizard? Well...I was expecting....someone completely different.” 

The woman smiled. “As the Wizard of Oz, I am capable of taking on many forms in an effort to conceal my true identity. This form was chosen specifically for you. Now, back to the subject at hand. You wish for a brain, yes? Why?”

“I am only a Scarecrow, stuffed with straw. If you put brains in my head, I can become as much a man as any other in Oz. I will feel complete.”

“I don’t grant favors without something in return. I shall give you what you want if...” Scarecrow waited in anticipation. He was dreading how she would finish her statement. “If you kill the Wicked Witch of the West for me. Do that, and you will become the wisest man in all of Oz.”

This was not the favor he wanted to hear, and he was uncertain how he would tell his friends. Eager to leave the chamber, Scarecrow simply bowed politely and said, “Right. Thank you for your time.”

Once Scarecrow returned to the platform, a bell chimed. “Okay! You! Lion! You’re next.” The guard shoved the reluctant lion into the hallway that led to the chamber. There, Lion was met by another woman. Equally as pretty as the last, but, this time, she was dark-skinned. Her hair was black as the night. She had perfectly round, dark eyes. Freckles scattered across her nose and cheeks. And her lips were fuller than the previous woman. 

“A lion? Well, this is, indeed, an interesting turn of events. Tell me, what is it that you seek?”

The Cowardly Lion did not want to address his confusion about the Wizard’s appearance, so he promptly answered the question. “Great Oz, I have a purpose. To be the guardian of the forest. However, it is difficult for me to fulfill my duties because I lack courage. There has been no instance where I have been brave.” He was ashamed to admit that harsh truth.

“Hmm, very well. If you kill the Wicked Witch of the West for me, then I shall grant your request. As long as the Witch lives, you shall remain a coward.”

Without another word, Lion retreated back to the entrance, and another bell chimed. “And another one came and went. Okay, let’s see...You! Girl! Up you go,” exclaimed the guard, pointing at Molly.

She hesitantly walked down the corridor, unsure what she would see. Both Scarecrow and Lion admitted to her that they saw the Wizard take the form of a woman. Would that be the same for her?

"Come forward!" bellowed a voice. Before Molly, there stood a large throne chair, made of green marble and dazzled with green gems. And above that chair, there was a head. A disembodied head. A mouth, a nose, two eyes and two ears, and with very little hair. As Molly gazed upon it with wonder and fear, the eyes turned to look upon her and the mouth moved, “Well, well...a young woman from a foreign land. A young woman who is responsible for the death of the Wicked Witch of the East. A young woman who now wears the prized slippers. What are you seeking from me?”

Molly bravely took a step closer to the throne, “All that I ask is for a way to go home. I just wish to be back in London where my friends are.”

“And who are your  _ friends _ ?” The Wizard emphasized that word as if it was venomous.

“Uh...there’s my mate Meena and… John and Mary Watson...and Sherlock Holmes.” Four friends. That was all. But they mattered to her. She cared deeply about her friends, and she missed them terribly. Even Sherlock Holmes.

“If you wish to go home, you must kill the Wicked Witch of the West!”

“I can’t do that! I’ve never killed anything willingly. Why do you ask this of me?!”

“Because it is what must be done! Bring me proof of her death or you shall never return to London! Begone!”

Molly was furious, and she vented her frustrations at her friends. “The nerve of that man! He wants me to kill the Witch. I can’t do it. My job, where I am from, is to examine the dead, to understand how they died. I could never hurt a living creature intentionally! It’s just not my nature.”

As Molly fumed, her friends remained silent, allowing her time to say more. A kind gesture that was unnecessary. She had already said her peace, and it was the Tin Man’s turn to see the Wizard.

“Well this should be interesting,” mused the Tin Man as he walked toward the chamber. Upon entering, he let out a small gasp as he gazed at the man who was sitting on the throne. The man was at least a head shorter than Tin Man’s height. He was wearing a well-fitted suit as well as royal robes and a crown. “Please...make yourself at home,” said the man with a lilting tone.

"Thank you,” replied Tin Man. “So… you’re the Great and Powerful Oz. Not exactly what I was expecting.”

“Oh, what did you expect?”

“I thought you’d be  _ much  _ taller.” Tin Man smirked at his own statement.

“Well, surprise! Sometimes you don’t always get what you want, but you knew that already, Tin Man.”

“Oh, really?”

“Oh, yes. How else do you explain the fact that you are no longer flesh and blood? And that you no longer have a heart? Coincidence or fate?”

Tin Man remained unaffected by the Wizard’s words. “The universe is rarely so lazy. But the real question is, is this your true form?”

The Wizard’s mouth dipped into a frown. “No of course it’s not...Dofus! This form was picked especially for you. Not sure why….But, that is not the subject of today’s discussion. Oh, no. The subject is: what do you want?”

The question puzzled Tin Man. “It’s a bit obvious, don’t you think?”

“Well, yes...and no. See, you joined this gang of weirdos to come to me. To ask something of me. For my help. All the others have admitted what they want. A brain, some nerve, and a home. But, you have yet to declare what you desire. And that is because you don’t think you are worthy of it.”

Tin Man pondered the sentiment before replying. “You think that I think of myself as someone unworthy of a heart?”

“Precisely! You, the man who sees through everything. The sage of Oz. A man of the sciences. You are afraid to have a heart because you fear what it will do to your brain. That it might become dull or placid. You are also afraid to get close to anyone. What a shame.” The Wizard began shaking his head slowly.

“Well aren’t you a genius? You have me  _ all _ figured out!” retorted the Tin Man. “I can now see that this has been a colossal waste of time. Thank you for the final proof!” He turned his back to the Wizard and started to exit the chamber.

“At least help that girl get home.” 

Tin Man stopped in his tracks and faced the Wizard once again. “What?”

“Kill the Witch. Bring me her broomstick. And Molly can go home. For someone so heartless, you seem to care a great deal about her. I honestly don’t understand  _ why.  _ But that’s neither here nor there.”

“If you say so-”

“I do say so, Tin Man! Perhaps you’ll discover that you are worthy of a heart after all if you do this simple task for her.”

Tin Man glared at the Wizard, “You mean for you.”

“Both of us really. Do consider it. My patience is wearing thin.”

Tin Man re-entered the platform, greeted by the rest of the party. 

“So it’s true then,” said the Lion. “We gotta kill ourselves a witch!”

“I really don’t like this,” said Molly.

“Neither do I,” said the Scarecrow. “But, it seems like we don’t have much of a choice.

The Tin Man remained quiet. He had no intention of sharing his peculiar conversation with the Wizard. That was not what mattered. Their journey was not over yet, and they were about to confront the Wicked Witch of the West... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to the readers that figure out which Sherlock characters are represented in each of the Wizard's forms!


	11. Into the West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly and her companions begin their task to kill the Wicked Witch. Unfortunately for them, it does not go as planned.

Nothing could grow in the West of Oz. Dead trees for all to see with not one green leaf. The ground decayed and cracked. No grass, just dirt and sand. No colors except for gray. The depressing scenery leaked its way into the hearts of the Winkies. Their skin became sallow and leathery. Water and food were scarce. The Winkies had no choice but to become dependent on the Wicked Witch of the West. They traded their freedoms for resources. Winkies became a cog in the machine. Their life source drained by the Wicked Witch. They became...her slaves….

* * *

The journey to the Witch's castle was shorter than expected. Once the sun had set, the four arrived in the desolate forest that surrounded the Witch's domain. The yellow brick road had faded from view, and there was no sign of any color. Darkness surrounded them with only the moon as a source of light. The bark of the trees was black, oozing an unnatural sap. Long, jagged branches protruding out, forcing them to duck at every other turn. Molly sensed a haunting presence. Something was amiss.

The group then came upon a poorly constructed guidepost that stood at the center of a fork in the road. Its ominous words were written in white paint:

**I'D TURN BACK IF I WERE YOU**

The Cowardly Lion nodded, “Right. Okay, gents. I think that says a lot,” and attempted a hasty retreat. Scarecrow prevented him to go any further, forcing him to rejoin the group. 

Owls with piercing red eyes looked down on them. Spooking the four with their hoots. In Molly’s mind, it was irrationally to be so afraid, but the terrifying nature of the woods proved her fears to be justified.

After observing their surroundings, the Scarecrow reached a not so comforting conclusion, "I have this feeling like we are being watched. There is something foul that lives here. Perhaps...ghosts." 

"That's just utter nonsense. There are _ no  _ such things as ghosts," the Tin Man replied, dismissing the Scarecrow’s statement.

A great wind swept past, and leaves and dust scattered everywhere, blurring their vision. Hope of finding the Witch’s castle was beginning to fade. The woods seemed to continue with no end in sight.

_ Snap!  _

Molly gasped, and her breathing labored as she turned to look behind her. There was nothing, just gaunt trees and dirt.

"What is it?" asked the Lion. “Is everything okay, Molly?”

"Nothing... I just thought I heard something," she said as she tried to disregard the noise. The group trudged along further. 

_ Eeee!  _

Molly noticed that she was the only one reacting to the disturbance. "Okay, how could any of you not hear that?"

None of them responded. They all seemed to be looking around the forest, ignoring her statement. Their blindness infuriated her. “Couldn’t you hear it?!” she yelled.

"What do you hear, Molly?" questioned Scarecrow.

"I think someone is-"

Before she could finish, she was swept off the ground. She screamed and squirmed trying to break free until she saw the creature. Its eyes were bulging, and its fur was matted. Its wingspan was impressive, to say the least. But the disgusting creature that lifted Molly in the air was not a bird.

_ A monkey? A flying monkey?! You must be joking.  _

Molly gave up her attempts to make sense of this world. It was just too strange.

The flying monkey gripped her tight. Molly gave a throaty swallow from the pain, and she chose to stop struggling. If she persisted, the beast might have broken her wrists, or worse. Her face stung as they flew through the sky. The air was smacking her about. Ahead, a bleak structure stood tall. It was the Wicked Witch of the West’s castle.

* * *

"Welcome, my dear." The Witch greeted Molly with an outstretched hand. She accepted it, feeling the rough texture of her skin. Molly was led into a dimly lit room that reeked of a foul stench. Curtains wrapped about, and black and crimson were the only two colors to be seen.

"So kind of you to join me. This is going to be such a good day." Molly did not respond, but she did direct her attention to the Witch's eyes. Empty ocean eyes staring at her. There was something inhuman in the Witch’s gaze. It was as if she had no soul.

Molly noticed a flying monkey, a freak of nature, grasping a small cat tightly. “Toby! Please, don't hurt my cat!" she pleaded.

"Oh, don’t worry about him. I am more interested in you. Specifically, what you are wearing.” A wicked grin spread across her face as the Witch uttered, “Give me the ruby slippers and I shall spare you and your mangy little thing." The monkey grasped Toby tighter.

_ All of this for a pair of shoes?!  _ She thought to herself.  _ This is idiotic!  _

"Here, you can have them. I don't want them!" exclaimed Molly. She wanted Toby to be safe, and she feared for her own safety too.

"Good," stated the Witch plainly. Steadily, she moved closer to Molly and reached down. Then, a flash of harsh light sprang from the slippers. “Ahh!!!” She backed away, screaming in agony.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't do that. I swear!" Molly apologized quickly, fearful of the Wicked Witch's wrath.

Instead of reacting in anger, the Wicked Witch of the West chose stillness. Her eyes searching for an explanation. "Oh, now I remember. Those slippers will never come off as long as you're alive." Molly trembled slightly as the Witch crossed the room to draw back a curtain. Her eyes widened as a coffin was revealed.

“Wha-...What’s-what's that for?” stuttered Molly.

“Isn't it obvious? It’s for you.” The Wicked Witch turned her attention to the winged ape. “Set the cat loose! He’ll guide that galvanized man right to us.”

“Are you going to kill me?”

“Of course, I am. Oh but don’t worry my love. Not right now. Oh, no. I have something special planned for your  _ friend.  _ Tonight, I shall exact my revenge. The man who broke my sister’s heart will die and I’ll take back what was rightfully hers.”

Molly was not going to stand for this. She leaped to the other end of the room, heading towards a door. Then suddenly, something took hold of her. An invisible force restraining her. It turned her body to the Witch.

“How adorable! You thought you could get away with that.” The Wicked Witch let out an amusing laugh. “Oh my...Looks like you're a fighter after all. Well, that simply won’t do. Not to worry, my dear.” She took a moment to glance at the coffin. “I think you need some...rest.”

With a snap of the Witch’s fingers, Molly saw darkness. She was lying on a plank of wood. As she tried to move, Molly felt lumber to the left and right of her. She moved her hands up in an effort to feel what was above her.

It was wood. Nothing but wood.

“Oh dear god...I’m inside the coffin,” she whispered to herself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Updates are coming soon :)


	12. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly's friends find their way to the Witch's castle. Can they get her out without getting caught?

Back in the dark forest, the Scarecrow, the Tin Man, and the Lion were searching for Molly. Tin Man surmised that she must have been taken to the Witch’s castle. The only problem was...they could not find the castle.

Meandering through the woods made the men anxious. They were completely lost.

_ Meow _

The Lion was the first one to pause. “Gents, did you hear that?”

_ Meow _

The Tin Man nodded, “Yes.”

_ Meow _

The Scarecrow pointed, “There’s Toby!”

The gray cat was scurrying across the dirt. His tiny paws kicked up dust as he sprinted.

"Well, how did he get here?" asked the Lion.

"Idiots. He's here to show us where Molly is," Tin Man explained. 

The three of them followed Toby as he guided them through the forest to the entrance of the Witch’s castle.

It was not long before the sterile, bleak fortress was in sight. They concealed themselves behind a boulder as somber Winkie soldiers marched past them.

"So...anyone got any bright ideas?" whispered the Lion.

"Why don't you lead us, Lion?" the Scarecrow suggested.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You’ve been looking for an opportunity to be brave. This is your chance."

“Oh, well…. I’m not sure that…”

"Come now, you can do it!"

"Okay, I guess you're right."

Tin Man rolled his eyes as the conservation continued. "Excuse me, gents! Hate to break up this nice, little chat, but there's a certain person who needs our help right now."

Lion and Scarecrow took a pause.  _ “ _ You care about her, don’t you?” asked the Scarecrow.

The Tin Man gulped, “Well... I can’t say that I don’t care about her…” He shook his head to get himself to focus. "Right then. Scarecrow, what do you suggest?" questioned Tin Man.

Scarecrow's face changed from amusement to puzzlement. "Wait, why me? You're the smart one."

"Yes, but an outside eye is always helpful."

"Oh, well...I say we sneak into the castle."

The Tin Man smiled, "An amusing scheme. And, just how do you suggest we do that?" 

"Well...," Scarecrow popped his head out from behind the boulder to get a look at the castle gate. He saw several guards standing in front of the draw bridge. He smiled and his eyes widened as he moved back to hide. "We simply need to disguise ourselves as Winkie guards." 

Lion nodded in agreement. Tin Man smirked, "That's simply foolish...but, it might work."

* * *

Molly banged on the lid of her coffin till her hands were bruised and bloody. She screamed till her throat was raw. She did anything that she thought would help get her out. She didn’t want to give up. She couldn’t give up.

“Molly?” The question echoed several times. Each time, it was a different voice.

It spoke again. "Molly, are you in here?" The timbre, the tone. It was the Tin Man's voice.

_ They're here! They found the castle. Thank God for Toby! _

She shed tears of relief, "Yes! It's me. I'm in here. I can’t lift the lid!" 

“Come on! We gotta do this together,” shouted the Scarecrow. Molly heard grunts and wheezes above her. She shut her eyes and breathed deeply as her friends tugged at the lid. In a matter of minutes, she felt a rush of air against her face. Gloved hands shook her shoulders. “Molly! Molly, are you okay?” The first face she saw when she opened her eyes was the Scarecrow's. 

“Yes, I’m okay!” she exclaimed as she threw her arms around him for a hug. 

“Let’s get you out of here.” The Scarecrow and the Lion helped her out of the coffin. She then hugged the Lion, patting his fur.

Then, she saw the Tin Man. He was looking at her in a most peculiar way. Molly thought he seemed worried at first glance, and then she looked again. His face had changed. He was smiling at her. The kind of smile someone wears when they are most content. The smile someone shows when they are gazing into the eyes of the one they love.

Molly chose to do something she never thought she would do. She kissed him! This was no passionate kiss. Far from it. This was a tender kiss on the cheek. She was delighted to see that he cared about her and that she finally saw the man behind the cold exterior. She backed away slowly. She noticed his eyes remaining closed for a moment, savoring her touch.

But time was short, so the band of friends set out to face their foe. Running about the castle, they approached a large archway. "This must be the way out," decided the Scarecrow.

As they approached the threshold, an enormous puff of red smoke spontaneously appeared before them.

The Wicked Witch stepped through the smog. “Going so soon? We’re not done playing my little game,” she teased with a devilish grin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!   
> Thanks for reading!!


	13. Kill The Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all...

“What’s wrong? Aren’t you glad to see me again?” the Witch asked.

“Heck no!” yelled the Lion.

The Wicked Witch’s eyes widened. “Well, well, not so cowardly anymore, are you?” Her eyes moved to the Tin Man. “You!” She whispered an incantation.

The Tin Man started choking as the Witch waved her hands. “NO!” Molly screamed. 

“Shut up!” The Witch snapped at her and then returned her attention back to the choking man. “Well, you’re not so smart now. Did you think you could escape from  _ my castle _ ? Did you think you could get away with breaking my sister’s heart? She loved you so much that she kept your heart all to herself. Transformed your heart into the most powerful item in all of Oz! But, that didn’t matter.” Tin Man was spitting and gasping, desperate for air.

As she bellowed her vile words, Molly saw something curious about the tears that were welling up in the Witch’s eyes. Those tears were burning her skin as they dripped down her face. Molly turned to Scarecrow. He nudged his head towards the Witch, covertly letting Molly know that he saw it too. He then pointed to a bucket of water that was hidden under a table that was close by. Molly acknowledged his idea with a nod.

Stealthy, she crept over to the table, gently picking up the bucket. She was very lucky that the Witch was too involved in her speech to notice.

“So brilliant! Self-righteous! Arrogant! Why couldn’t you just do what we wanted?!” the Wicked Witch cried. “Why could you love my sister?”

“Because he didn’t want her or YOU!” Molly shouted as she tossed the water over the Witch. 

The Wicked Witch shrieked a terrible cry that disturbed all who heard it. "Curse you! What have you done?!" Her flesh sagged as her body slowly melted into the floor. “I should have killed you when I had the chance. Ahh!!" She wailed in agony, and Molly stared in sheer horror. With one last whimper, her body melted away, and the Wicked Witch of the West was no more.

Dumbfounded expressions were fixed on every soul in the room.  _ I killed her,  _ Molly thought.  _ I actually killed her.  _ She continued to tremble as she looked at what remained of the Wicked Witch. A Winkie guard attempted to approach her but stopped preemptively when the Tin Man stepped in front of her.

"Don't you dare touch her," he warned. Molly was quite pleased that he was protecting her. A blush colored her cheeks.

"She’s dead. You killed her," stated the guard. His voice was prominent and deep. 

“I honestly didn’t mean to kill her! I just wanted her to stop.” Molly briefly glanced at the Tin Man. “He was in so much pain.”

"I wish to thank  _ you _ , the one who has vanquished the Wicked Witch. You have ended her reign of tyranny! The Winkies can now live free in the West of Oz. What is your name, miss?"

"Molly," she replied softly.

"Hail, Molly! The Wicked Witch is dead!" The guardsmen chanted, all kneeling before Molly.

In the midst of the excitement, Molly remembered the Wizard’s task that brought her and her friends to this wretched place. "The Witch's broom. May we take it?"

"Yes, of course!"

Victorious, Molly and her friends could now make their trek back to the Emerald City to see the Wizard of Oz once more.


	14. The Man Behind the Curtain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wizard's identity is finally revealed, but does Molly get what she wanted?

The last time Molly and her friends sought out the Wizard of Oz, each saw him in a different form. Now that all four were gathered in his chamber, the Wizard’s throne was empty, and they could only hear his mighty voice calling out.

"And, I must ask. What has brought you back?" bellowed the voice, echoing in the grand chamber.

Molly stepped forward, grasping the broomstick in one hand. "We did as you asked. We have proof that the Wicked Witch is dead. Her broom." She placed the offering on the ground and carefully stepped back. "She melted, sir."

"Ah, you liquidated her, eh?" the Wizard replied with a ‘hmm’ and then hesitated to reply. "I, uh,...I require more time to deliberate over this matter. Return here tomorrow to hear my decision."

Molly's mouth dropped. Anger was an emotion that she rarely felt, but that statement enraged her. "You asked us to put our lives at risk, and in return, you would grant our requests. And,  _ now _ you want us to wait?! I won’t stand for this!"

The Lion interjected, "You've had plenty of time to think!"

"Do not arouse the wrath of the Great and Powerful Oz. I said return here tomorrow!" the Wizard barked back.

Looks of disgust remained steadfast on the faces in the group. Then, off to the left-hand corner of the room, Scarecrow witnessed the silhouette of a man moving around behind a silk, emerald curtain. As he looked on, the cunning cat Toby scurried over to the curtain in question and began tugging at the golden tassels that dangled at the bottom. Upon catching a glimpse of the man behind the curtain, the Scarecrow directed the group's attention to it.

Molly decided to go and investigate. She crept over to the curtain and gave it a firm pull, revealing a tall, serious-looking man with small, cold eyes and a wide, thin-lipped mouth. He was wearing a tweed three-piece suit. In one hand, he was holding a long, navy umbrella with a wooden handle. In the other, he was grasping a microphone. 

He stared at the group with a glint of fear in his eyes. Molly recognized his face, but she could not recall from where. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Oz, the Great and Powerful." He spoke with an air of sophistication, but his voice trembled as he answered her.

"You?! Is this some sort of joke? You're nothing but a fraud." Molly was appalled. All she wanted was to go home, and her only hope was revealed to be a charlatan.

"I know, I know. It’s true that I am no magician or miracle worker, but I am an honorable man," he replied.

"What about everything you promised us? Are you going to deny us that?" asked the Scarecrow aggressively.

"But, of course! Take you for example. Anyone can have a brain. A mediocre commodity if I may say so. Every single creature that crawls through Oz has a brain."

As the Wizard babbled on, Molly observed his mannerism and his speech patterns. The refinement in how he conversed was similar to that of Sherlock's brother, Mycroft.

"Consider, sir, that you were capable of solving problems throughout your journey, true?"

Scarecrow looked puzzled, "Yes..."

"So the logical explanation is that you, indeed, do have a brain. You’re a fully functioning man...so to speak." A cheeky grin stretched across the Wizard’s face.

The Scarecrow thanked the Wizard with a firm handshake as he realized the man’s words were genuine.

The Wizard of Oz then turned to the Cowardly Lion. "Now, you, my Panthera leo, believe that the fact you’ve never faced real danger means that you have no courage. Can you deny that the actions you took on your journey resembled courage? Helping your friends. Standing up for yourself. Those are the deeds of one who is courageous." 

Lion beamed, ‘You’re...You’re right, sir. Thank you very much!”

“Please, there is no need,” stated the Wizard. “ _ Really _ ,” he muttered under his breath. His body turned once again, this time to face the Tin Man. "Well now, my aloof friend. You desire a heart-" 

"No... I don't need you to validate it." He glanced longingly in Molly's direction. A tightness sprung up in her chest. "I think...I know I have one, sir. I guess I needed someone to remind me." His sweet smile made Molly's heart flutter. __

The Wizard clasped his hands together. "Well, it seems that leaves..."

"Me," Molly confirmed.

"Ah, yes. Well, it appears that the only way for Molly to return to London is for me to take her there myself."

Molly gaped at the man.  _ How on Earth can he bring me back home? _

"Believe it or not, young lady, I happen to be an English man." The Wizard lengthened his spine in an effort to appear more refined. "Ah, yes. I was very well connected with the British government. Some dared to say that I  _ was _ the British government itself." He winked at Molly, and she responded with a stifled giggle. "One day, I was feeling rather adventurous, so I fashioned myself a hot air balloon, setting a course for the Americas. But, an unfortunate phenomena occurred. Winds picked up speed and I was thrown off course. Suddenly, I found myself floating down here into the heart of this magnificent city. Where I was instantly hailed as ‘the Great and Powerful Wizard of Oz.’ Naturally, I accepted the job. Running a whole land was an intriguing notion. However, I retained my balloon in case an opportunity arose for a quick getaway."

The Wizard then gestured the company out of the chamber. "And in that balloon, my dear. You and I shall return to England once more!"

Molly was thoroughly content as she traveled through the city with the Wizard at her side. But, she found something troubling when she glanced behind her. The Tin Man was giving her a small smile. A closed mouth, tight smile. It was clearly sincere, but his eyes looked sad. Molly's heart sank as she looked at him. She never thought that she would feel this way about her companion. But, ultimately, she did, and it was because he reminded her of someone she loved most dearly. Someone who looked sad when he thought no one could see him. That someone was none other than Sherlock Holmes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos!   
> We're getting close to the end!


	15. The Wizard Ascends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All preparations have been made for Molly's journey back to London via a hot air balloon. But things don't go according to plan.

All Ozians were melancholy as they prepared for the Wizard's leave of absence. The town square’s business windows and street lamps were decorated in flowers and ribbons as a way to say ‘best wishes for a safe journey.’ Molly was stunned by all of the attention she was getting. Men, women, and children greeted her, wishing her all the best for her journey home. The adoration was too much for her to handle. Back in London, she was pretty much a wallflower, so she was not accustomed to being center stage. She needed a place to escape, somewhere quiet. A seat at the bar of ‘The Emerald Lounge’ seemed like the perfect choice.

After a couple of drinks, she lowered her head, facefirst, onto the bar top. The wood was surprisingly cold, and it was refreshing for her flushed face.

"Too much attention for one day?" asked a familiar voice.

Molly turned to see Tin Man standing behind her. "Oh, it's you," she replied with a tired smile.

"I suppose it’s very fitting considering you are the city’s heroine." A small smile curved on his metallic face. "So, um...I guess this means you won't be returning...ever?"

Molly's smile faded. "No, I don't think so. This isn't my home. It's lovely, but I don't belong here."

As Molly started to rise from her chair, the Tin Man placed a hand on her arm. "But, I want to say that...Molly, there's-" He could not articulate his feelings. All he could do was look at her longingly. "I hope you'll be very happy, Molly Hooper." His lips met her cheek and lingered there for a moment. Then, he left her alone at the bar. She sighed deeply and took a large sip of her drink.

* * *

The day had arrived for the Wizard and Molly to depart. Hundreds of Ozians congregated at the center of the city to witness the balloon’s ascension. The Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Lion stood next to the enormous hot air balloon. Its basket encircled Molly, Toby, and the Wizard himself.

The Wizard’s voice projected theatrically as he gave his speech. "Good people of Oz, it's been an honor being your leader! You are a prosperous and joyful people. It comes as a great shock to me that I shall miss you all. I, your Wizard, am about to embark upon a hazardous and technically unexplainable journey into the outer stratosphere."

The crowd cheered with delight. Molly, on the other hand, was unmoved by his speech. Her attention was given to the balloon. She marveled at the grand size, the impressive heat from the burner, and the intricate patterns woven in the envelope. As she did so, Molly was oblivious to the fact that the Tin Man had been gazing at her since the Wizard’s speech began. When she turned to look at him, he quickly averted his gaze.

The Wizard continued on. "I hereby decree that until what time - if any - that I return, these three fine Ozians shall rule in my stead: the Scarecrow- by virtue of his intellect, the Tin Man- by virtue of his tremendous heart, and the Lion- by virtue of his courage! Obey them as you would me!"

Molly was not the only one looking out into the crowd. Little Toby detected a yappy dog being held by a young woman among the masses. Its fur was dark and wiry, and its eyes were fixed on Toby. It barked viciously, and Toby hissed back. Then, the dog leaped out its owner’s arms, heading in the cat’s direction. Toby sprung from Molly’s arms, ready to attack!

"Toby!" Molly yelled as he sprinted into the crowd. She hopped out of the basket with single-minded determination. Scrambling through the crowd, she called out her cat’s name. She took a sharp left and a sharp right, frantically searching for him. Finally, she found him in the midst of a scuffle with the wiry-haired dog. As she picked up Toby and pulled him into her arms, the rope that was anchoring the balloon had become slack, and the balloon started to lift off the ground. Before she made it back to the platform, it had risen by at least eight feet. "No, wait! Please come back!" she pleaded.

"I can't come back, I’m not sure how to work this infernal contraption. Good-bye, folks!" The crowd roared as the Wizard disappeared into the sky.

"How...how can I get home now?" Molly's heart sank, and she felt as though all hope was lost.

"Look," said the Scarecrow, pointing at the sky. "I think someone is here to help you!"

Molly gazed above and saw a glowing sphere descending from the heavens, heading towards her.

"It's Glinda!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the kudos and comments!  
> Always appreciate feedback ^.^  
> Only a couple more chapters left!


	16. Molly's Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glinda arrives to help. Molly has a realization, and a great Oz secret is revealed!

At last, the glowing sphere reached the ground and revealed Glinda, the Witch of the North. The crowd fell silent at the sight of the elderly woman. Her calming presence entranced every Ozian she passed by as she moved through the crowd. The Witch then stepped up onto the platform and nodded her head at Molly.

Molly approached her eagerly. "It’s so nice to see you again, Glinda... but….the Wizard is gone. How can I possibly return home now?"

The old woman gently smiled. "My dear Molly, you have, in your possession, the most powerful item in all of Oz. You have the power to go back to London."

Molly's jaw dropped. She was so happy, but also slightly distraught by the news. And then, Scarecrow asked the question that came to her mind. "Then, why didn't you tell her before?"

"Because she needed to realize that she is not alone," Glinda replied. She turned to Molly. "So?"

Molly knew what Glinda said was true. Before this journey, Molly felt lost and unwanted. Her time in Oz helped her see what she truly had. "London is my home,” she declared. “I have friends that I love. They are my family. Even if they don’t always show it, I know that...they care about me too." She looked to Glinda for validation.

"Exactly," the Witch whispered.

"You mean, that's it. I can...I can go home?" Tears raced down her cheeks. 

"Yes, those ruby slippers will take you home. You can leave anytime you like."

"And Toby?"

"Toby, too," Glinda replied happily.

Molly laughed as she wiped away her tears. The Good Witch reminded her it was time to say goodbye. Upon seeing her friends, Molly noted how their expressions contradicted themselves. She saw happiness and sadness in their eyes. First, she moved toward the Lion, petting his groomed fur and smiling sadly. "Goodbye, Lion. I’m really glad that you found your courage."

"All thanks to you," he replied. 

She kissed him softly on the cheek and then turned to the Scarecrow.

"Goodbye, Molly. I'll always cherish what you've done for me."

She hugged his soft, straw body and said, "You were smart right from the start. Goodbye, my friend."

Lastly, Molly approached the Tin Man. He stood solemnly as he gazed into her eyes. "I'm not very good with goodbyes, Molly Hooper."

"I know," she replied with a teary smile. She leaned in close, feeling his cold body next to hers. Her head rested against his chest. She closed her eyes, and whispered, “I’ll miss you most of all.” Then suddenly, she heard the sound of a strong heartbeat. It was such a delightful sound to her ears. 

_ Thump, thump...thump, thump _

"Molly, I lov-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Molly kissed him tenderly on the lips. A strange but wonderful sensation came over her as his cold lips pressed into hers. "I know...Sherlock," she breathed.

His eyes widened, and he began to smile sadly as she backed away.

“Oh my!” exclaimed Glinda. “Molly, look at your shoes!”

Low and behold, when Molly glanced down at her slippers, they had changed from ruby red to sparkling silver. 

"So, the rumors were true!" The Witch went on. “When The Wicked Witch of the East stole the Tin Man’s heart, she transformed it into the greatest item in all of Oz, the slippers!”

“That’s...that’s impossible,” said the Tin Man. “If that’s true, then how can Molly get home now? Do the slippers still retain the Witch’s magic?”

“No,” the Witch stated simply. “You do.”

Somehow Molly understood what she needed to do in order to return home. He was the key. “It’s you,” said Molly. “It’s always been..you.” She crossed over into the Tin Man’s space once more and placed a hand over his chest, feeling his heart race inside. Gazing into his eyes, she asked him for one thing, “Take me home. Take me home to you.”

A gust of wind brushed against her body, and she felt the Tin Man and all of Oz start to slip away.

Molly Hooper was going home at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you go back to previous chapters, you can find the foreshadowing for the ruby slipper plot point. Gahh! I'm super happy that I added that into this version.
> 
> The next chapter will be the last!!


	17. You're My Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end. There isn't anymore...

When Molly opened her eyes, directly in front of her, she saw a coffee table followed by two chairs facing each other. Further on, she spotted a fireplace with a mirror above it and a skull resting on the mantelpiece. At that moment, Molly realized that she was in Sherlock’s flat at 221B, laying on the sofa. She glanced around the room until she discovered a tired, unkempt-looking Sherlock asleep in the chair next to her. Just seeing his face made Molly feel right at home.

As she attempted to get up, Molly inadvertently woke up Sherlock. His eyes flashed open, and he quickly adjusted his posture, trying to appear composed. She giggled at him sweetly.

"It's um...good that you are awake. After the storm passed...you didn't answer my texts, and then I found you lying on the floor in such a state...Well, I thought you'd be better off here." Sherlock fumbled over his words, quite unlike his usual self.

"Oh...no, you’re right…. I mean... Thank you. I appreciate it," replied Molly, her brain still processing what was going on. "How- how did you get into my flat?"

"Oh, that...Yes, well...I have a key, remember. When I used to...sleep... I mean… use your bed." 

“Oh, of course! Yes, I remember. Silly me.”

His eyes remained fixed on her. "I'm glad you're alright."

Molly felt something come over her. Perhaps, it was just the memories from her time in Oz. But, after seeing what Sherlock did for her, she could not resist. She leaned closer to him. He looked terrified, and he began to breathe heavily. Slowly, she cupped his face and brought her lips to his. At her lips’ touch, Sherlock trembled and a heavenly sensation rushed through his body. As he deepened the kiss, he had found what was missing in his life. Her touch. Her skin bonding with his skin. Together, they were infinite. 

The moment in the infinite ended when their lips finally parted. Molly was still cradling his head, feeling his soft curls in between her fingers. She gazed at Sherlock, observing every nuance of his face. His expression was so blissful, so at peace, his eyes were closed and his mouth almost pleading to feel her lips once more. "So…” she whispered. “How was that?"

Sherlock's eyes finally opened, his pupils dilated. "I...It was...Molly, I find myself not able to articulate how it felt. But, it was... _ very _ nice."

Molly smiled. "We should do it again sometime."

Before Sherlock could reply, a familiar face entered the flat. "Oh, look who's awake!" stated John exuberantly. "Hope you weren’t embarrassed to find Sherlock sleeping next to you. He stayed up till three in the morning making sure you were okay."

Molly laughed softly in response while Sherlock blushed faintly. 

"What's all this chattering on about-" Mrs. Hudson was in a flustered state until she saw Molly. "Oh, my dear! You're finally up, are you? Sherlock was worried sick."

Mrs. Hudson continued to babble on about Sherlock as everyone else giggled and smiled. It was most unusual and somewhat awkward, but everyone seemed to enjoy it somehow.

John took a seat at the desk and began typing something on his laptop. Mrs. Hudson went into the kitchen, muttering something about tossing out unseemly items from the fridge. Meanwhile, Sherlock sat on the sofa next to Molly’s knees. "What did you dream about?" he asked.

"Oh... Nothing much, really."

He gave her a kiss on the forehead. “So, do you still feel lonely?”

“No, not at all. Not one bit,” replied Molly proudly. “And my dream helped me realize something.”

“What?”

“That...you’re my home.”

Sherlock kissed her tenderly and said, “And you are mine.”

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love a fluffy ending! Thank you to everyone that read the whole story!
> 
> This was a such a joy to write. I got to mix two of my favorite things together!
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts in the comment section :)


End file.
